


Smart Lad

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, the sex is consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Now CEO of Smart Brain, Yuuji has a business proposition for Takumi that involves a little blue dress and his constant affection. Takumi is less than thrilled.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Smart Lad

**Author's Note:**

> i could have been writing something else but instead i was told i needed to write about yuuji banging takkun in smart lady's dress.

"You can't honestly expect me to accept this. Do you  _ really _ intend on replacing me with…  _ That. _ " The worst thing about Smart Lady's incredulous tone, her gesture towards Takumi, was that she was entirely right. No matter how you look at it, Takumi  _ wasn't _ fit for something like this.

"I don't really wanna-"

"Stray puppies should keep silent or be muzzled!" Smart Lady hissed. Despite her evident anger, she still carried herself with the same delicate, playful air Takumi had seen her carry in the handful of times he had ever seen her. He placed a hand to his hip and was about to snap back at her when Yuuji raised a hand, silencing them both. 

“He won't be replacing you entirely; There are tasks and certain things you’re just more adept at completing. Also, he won’t be replacing you as Smart Brain’s public image.” Takumi crossed his arms, watching Yuuji as he spoke. His words seemed to calm Smart Lady’s rage, but Takumi didn’t really care about that. No, he was more focused on the whole aspect of this arrangement all together. 

“So, you had me abducted while running errands to become your personal secretary?” Takumi shouldn’t have said that so calmly. Infact, he should probably be beating someone up right now. Maybe Yuuji. 

But there was something off with him, and for once in his stupid, brainless life, Takumi wanted to know what was going on with the man who he had considered slightly more than a friend, but not quite a--

Well, only to Takumi. He’d never discussed his feelings with Yuuji before, much less hinted at anything, and it was highly unlikely Yuuji would have felt the same way. At least, that’s what Takumi had  _ thought _ . Now, he wasn’t so sure if Yuuji’s own feelings for him were more than platonic, and it was confusing. 

“I was simply ensuring your safe arrival.” Yuuji looked over to Takumi and smiled lightly. Takumi looked away, unsure what to do about this whole situation. It was true that even now, Takumi didn’t feel like Yuuji would fight him or hurt him, even if he  _ did _ have Takumi abducted in broad daylight! 

“You could have… called.” Takumi looked back up to Yuuji, frowning. Yuuji was still smiling, and just shook his head.

“You wouldn’t have understood, Inui-kun. It was easier this way.” The way Yuuji said it made it sound so simple, like Takumi should naturally understand, but it only made him angry. In a blink, Takumi was in front of the desk, palms slamming against the fine wooden surface. The action knocked over several knick knacks and other items on the desk, but Takumi couldn’t be bothered to pay useless junk any attention. He glared, and Yuuji stared back, unperturbed. Smart lady cleared her throat, but they both ignored her. 

“Inui-kun--”

“No,  _ listen _ ! What the hell’s going on with you, Kiba? Does that seem  _ rational _ to you?!” Takumi leaned forward; If it weren’t for the desk keeping them separated, he would have yanked Yuuji up from where he sat. Yuuji watched him for a few moments, eyes cool and face calm.

“I just want to keep you close, Inui-kun. Like this, I can protect you.” Yuuji leaned forward, reaching out to put a hand to one of Takumi’s. Smart Lady clicked her tongue, shifting in where she sat in.

“And what do I need protecting from? You took away everything I could have used to defend myself!” The 555 phone and belt had been confiscated sometime after Takumi had been knocked out.

He was still pissed about that.

Takumi yanked his hand out from under Yuuji’s and turned, crossing his arms. Behind him, Yuuji finally stood, stepping around the desk to approach Takumi. 

“You won’t need it, Inui-kun. Please don’t worry about anything from now on, alright? If you're worried about Kikuchi Cleaning, I can have--” Takumi felt more anger surge through him, hot and uncontrollable. He spun around and grabbed Yuuji by the front of his suit, teeth bared. 

“Don’t you fucking dare even suggest what I think you’re about to say, Kiba! It’s your fault I’m here and not there, in the first place!” His hands trembled, knuckles strained from how hard he gripped the smooth, cool fabric of Yuuji’s expensive blazer. 

Slowly, gently, Yuuji raised both hands up to Takumi’s wrists and somehow managed to detach the grip he had on him. He exhaled softly and then gave a nod. 

“Very well; I’ll have lookouts posted where they won’t be noticed. But for now, Inui-kun.. Why don’t we discuss the terms of your employment?” Still holding Takumi’s wrists, his thumbs brushed softly over the edges of Takumi’s palms, surely meant to be comforting. Takumi glared and ripped himself free, turning away so he could cross his arms. 

“Fine.” Takumi didn’t have to look back to see Yuuji’s posture had softened. He was probably smiling, too. 

“.. If you two are finished with your  _ lover's  _ quarrel.” Takumi winced as Smart Lady jumped from her seat, smoothing out her tiny blue dress. She cast a venomous glance in Takumi’s direction before she delicately spun on her heel towards the door. 

“Kiba-san~ I’ll be in contact with you later about further negotiations.” Light on her feet, she was silent as she made her way to the door and pulled it open. 

“Of course.” Yuuji turned back to his desk. 

As Smart Lady made her exit she paused, tilting her head back to Takumi. Her soft, painted lips split into an unpleasant smile, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“I suppose we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, hm, Inui-kun? Don’t worry, as your senpai I’ll take good care of you~” She raised a gloved hand to her lips and giggled before slipping out of the room. 

Well, Takumi didn’t like the sound of that. 

He sighed, turning back towards Yuuji. Somehow it was more awkward without Smart Lady being there to sit quietly and judge every second they interacted with one another. 

Somehow. 

He frowned, watching Yuuji as they both took a seat in their respective chairs; Yuuji behind the desk and Takumi in font. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Takumi finally spoke.

“... You said there were terms. What are they?” Not that he particularly  _ wanted _ to agree to anything, especially not with Yuuji behaving.. Like this. 

He was being weird and possessive.

It worried Takumi. 

There had to be  _ something _ Takumi could do. Whatever had happened, Takumi wanted to right things.

“To make up for what you were being paid at Kikuchi Cleaning, I’ll have you paid a steady salary. If anything, this will help your friends, no?” Takumi looked down with a small frown. He didn’t make much while working with Keitaro and Mari; It hadn’t mattered to him because he had been jobless when they met in the first place. 

It was pretty hard to be employed when you had committed yourself to never staying in any one location.

Still, this couldn’t be worse than the times he had made money doing dangerous odd jobs or getting on his knees to suck random men off in an alleyway when he was desperate for food. 

“Fine. Is that it?” There had to be more to this, though. Rules and  _ etiquette,  _ or some shit. If Yuuji thought he was going to be using  _ keigo _ when he answered the phone, though, he was wrong, and Takumi was sure he would soon find out that Takumi was a piss poor choice of a secretary. 

Mostly because he was shit at being organized. 

“You’ll have a uniform.” A  _ uniform _ ? Takumi huffed and leaned back in his seat, arms still crossed. 

“Sorry, but I don’t have any kind of fancy suits or ties.” When he had first started traveling he had tried to keep one nice set of clothes in his duffel bag, but he ended up having to exchange it with a homeless man for some food. They had both sat under some bridge in west Saitama while it was raining, and the man had been talking about how it was his dream to make enough money to return to his family. He couldn’t do that without a job, though, and all of the man's clothes had been in ruins, certainly not fit for any sort of job interview. 

Takumi had exchanged his suit for a can of expired sardines, and the man wept with happiness and disbelief. 

The man’s smile and tears had kept Takumi full for another few days, until he could finally feel hunger gnawing at his stomach and had been forced to find another place for food.

“That won’t be necessary to have, Inui-kun. A uniform has already been provided.” Takumi looked up with a scowl; When had Yuuji gotten his clothing size? 

Yuuji set one of the documents he had been looking over aside and stood, walking over to a slender closet that was in the corner of the room. After sliding it open he pulled out a suspiciously familiar blue garment and held it up, smiling innocently. Takumi stared, too speechless to properly feel the burst of annoyance that had erupted within him. 

“No.” Takumi’s answer was swift, and flat. 

_ No. _

Yuuji’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“No?”

“No, Kiba! I’m not going to wear a fucking  _ dress. _ If you want to be surrounded by women, you should have abducted some random girl off the street!” Takumi sat up in his chair, beyond irritated with how this was going. What the fuck was he thinking? Yuuji didn’t honestly think that Takumi would dress up like a Smart Brain mascot, did he?!

“But, Inui-kun--”

“Kiba!” Takumi was already playing this stupid game with him, what else did Yuuji want? Takumi stood with a growl; He was  _ not _ going to back down on this. He was  _ not _ give in to this demand. 

“Is there any particular reason behind your refusal, Inui-kun?” Despite Takumi’s aggression, Yuuji’s voice was calm, his tone a soft inquiry. Takumi glared at him, his cheeks beginning to heat up slightly. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to make me explain something so simple! Dresses are for women, I’m not a fucking--” Yuuji held up one hand, cutting Takumi off.

“It’s just an outfit, Inui-kun. Why make such a big deal out of something that matters so little? Or… Is your self esteem so low you can’t think of yourself as a man in anything other than pants?” Takumi felt his cheeks burn a little more and he stumbled on his words. 

Of course that wasn’t true!

“I--” 

“Besides, Inui-kun… Plenty of people who aren’t women wear dresses, does that make them strange? Is a woman any less of a woman for wearing a suit rather than a dress?” Yuuji’s eyes gleamed and he stepped forward, folding the dress over one arm as he approached, reaching out to put a hand to Takumi’s cheek. 

“T-that’s…” Takumi looked away. How the fuck was he supposed to know?

“W… why would I care what other people did with their lives? It’s none of my business!” There was a certain look in Yuuji’s eyes, and suddenly Takumi felt as though he had been talked into a corner. 

_ Fuck… _

Slowly, he glanced back to Yuuji, then the dress that lay over his arm. Even folded neatly, it looked exactly like the one worn by Smart Lady. He watched the article of clothing as though it had offended him for several long, long moments, Yuuji’s reasoning tearing through every counter argument before the words could even properly form in his mind. 

“I’ll… Listen, I’d look stupid in something like that.” Takumi ducked away from Yuuji, about to turn around when Yuuji caught his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. 

“You won’t, Inui-kun. There’s no possible way you could ever look stupid. Besides… It is a requirement for your position, I’m afraid. There are rules even  _ I _ can’t change.” Takumi glanced back at Yuuji, his heart just about pounding in his chest. Did he really have to do this? Something so… 

_ Embarrassing _ ?

Takumi, who had all the toned muscles of someone who fought constantly, in something thin and skimpy? 

Ugh, Smart Lady was going to lose her shit, if she wasn’t already aware… 

Then, he remembered the snarky little quip she had given him before leaving, and decided she definitely knew. 

Releasing a long, heavy sigh, Takumi finally gave a small nod. 

“Fine.” 

“Excellent! I’ll get your shoes while you get changed.” Takumi looked up, his eyes wide and cheeks flaring up red again.

“W-- N-now?!” Oh, god. Did Takumi’s voice just break?!

“We might as well get you started now, Inui-kun. I’ll have duplicates of your uniform sent to your room. In the meantime, see how it fits. Don’t hesitate to let me know if it’s too big, or too small, but it should fit you perfectly.” After handing over the dress, Yuuji gestured towards a door that led to another room and turned back to the closet. Takumi frowned and looked away, making his way over to the room. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a rather simple yet lavish looking bedroom; A large bed in the middle, a wardrobe, some bedside tables, and another door that was sure to lead to a bathroom. Takumi pulled the door behind him and walked to one of the chairs and took a seat, beginning to push his shoes off with either foot. 

As he began to undress, he couldn’t help but ponder Yuuji’s words more. 

He had mentioned Takumi having a room… So that definitely meant that Yuuji intended on keeping Takumi away from Keitaro and Mari, but why? He didn’t seem to show them any ill intent. Then, there was the matter of  _ where _ Takumi would be staying. Surely he didn’t mean  _ here.  _

Takumi tossed his shirt to the floor and turned around in his seat, looking around the room. It was bare, but there were lines along the hardwood floor, as though furniture had been moved recently. 

Takumi didn’t like this. 

Deciding he would address the possible implications at a later time, he picked up the dress, grimacing at how garish and terrible the material felt. How did she wear this day in and day out? There was also the strange, metallic belt-like piece on the front, making for two instances of the  _ Smart Brain _ logo to be visible at all times… 

Ugh, Takumi was going to look like not only a tool, but a ridiculous tool, as well. 

After pulling off his pants, he stepped into the dress and slid his arms through the sleeves. The delicate metal  _ Smart Brain _ piece fit neatly against his chest, wrapping around his ribs and to the back. He stared down to his hair calves and grimaced. Sure, the hair wasn’t thick, but it wasn’t invisible either. Surely Yuuji would realize this was stupid once he realized how very unbecoming Takumi looked in something so… 

_ Dainty _ .

Takumi was not a dainty man in the slightest. His limbs were thick and muscled, and he was covered with scars from all the fights he’d been in. 

Letting out a small sigh, Takumi reached back and began to try and pull the zipper up. He managed to get it to about his mid back before suddenly, it snagged to a halt. Takumi spun around, nearly stumbling over the clothes he had left strewn around his feet. 

As he turned, he caught his reflection in a mirror in the corner and stared. Slowly, almost timidly, he walked over, unable to look away from himself. 

Even unzipped as it was, the article fell on him in all the right places, slimming his waist and flaring out just the slightest bit several inches from his knees. As bizarre as the dress felt on him, it wasn’t uncomfortable, either. 

Takumi continued to stare at himself, not hearing the knock on the door before Yuuji was already pushing it open.

“Inui-kun? Are you fiinish-- Oh, My apologies.” Takumi quickly turned and held his arms up to cover the mirror, as though he could possibly even  _ attempt _ to hide the fact that he had been looking at himself. Yuuji just smiled at him. 

“Blue is a good color on you.” Takumi slowly lowered his arms; There was no point in trying to hide something that was taller than him, anyway. He mumbled an incoherent response and looked away as Yuuji began to approach.

"I don't see why pants wouldn't work just as well as…  _ This."  _ Takumi sighed again, his eyes falling to what was presumably the shoes that he was to wear. He scowled, looking up to Yuuji.

"I'm not wearing those."

"Inui-kun…" Yuuji's voice, soft as ever, was abruptly interrupted by Takumi as he snapped.

"I've never worn anything higher than a flat bottomed shoe in my life! How do you expect me to work in--" Takumi looked down to the offending boots; They were sure to be the exact pair worn by Smart Lady. " _ Those."  _

"You'll get used to them. Would you like me to help you get them on?" Takumi hated how easy Yuuji was making this seem. His smile was gentle and his eyes held no judgment.

"That's not--" Yuuji grabbed Takumi's wrist, leading him over to the bed where he nudged Takumi down and then gracefully dropped to one knee before him and took up one of Takumi's legs. 

"H-- Kiba!" Takumi tried to yank his leg back, his cheeks on fire. Why go through all this?!

"I've been meaning to tell you. Inui-kun…" Yuuji's grip was firm, allowing no give on his part. He looked up to Takumi with a sly smile, his eyes glinting.

"You can call me Yuuji when we're alone…" Takumi froze at the offer, and Yuuji used his stillness as a chance to unzip the boot and slide Takumi's foot inside. Like the dress, the boots also seemed to match his sizing exactly as Yuuji zipped the cool, plastic-like material up his calf and to the top of his knee. Once finished, Yuuji looked up to Takumi, one hand holding his leg up while the other almost cradled the bottom half of his thigh.

"How is it?” Takumi bit his lower lip, unable to meet Yuuji’s gaze. Seeing him on his knees in front of Takumi was… strange. He didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“It’s.. fine.” He curled his toes inside the boot; The fit was perfect, not that he knew anything about shoes to begin with. Yuuji smiled, and went to grab Takumi’s other leg. Takumi, however, yanked his leg back and snatched the boot up. Yuuji looked up to him in surprise.

“I can do it myself.” It was bad enough Takumi was going along with this in the first place, he didn’t need Yuuji  _ dressing  _ him. Yuuji gave a small nod and stood, looking down to Takumi as Takumi pulled the boot on and zipped it up. 

“As long as it fits right and isn’t too uncomfortable.” He smiled again. Takumi gave a snort and began to push himself up. If Yuuji was really worried about his comfort, then he wouldn’t have abducted Takumi and coerced him into this situation in the first place. 

Beginning to push himself to his feet, Takumi had a sudden realization that this was going to be anything but easy, especially as the heels seemed to give him a three to four inch boost in height. Yuuji took a step back to give him space, watching. 

It felt… weird. 

Like he wasn’t actually standing on anything, but the pressure of his feet being angled to accommodate the heels was still rather noticeable. He frowned, taking a step or two before he promptly lost his balance and fell over. 

Quick as lightning, Yuuji’s left arm caught him, the other curling around his waist to help keep him up. It would have been a gesture Takumi was thankful for, if not for the way Yuuji’s hand was now shamelessly cupped around one side of his ass, squeezing. 

“Kiba…” Takumi growled quietly, his cheeks beginning to burn. 

“Inui-kun, you’re not wearing any undergarments.” As though to emphasize the statement, Yuuji’s thumb brushed up and inwards, sliding between Takumi’s--

“There’s nothing I can  _ wear _ that wont fucking stick out or look stupid!” Takumi shoved him away and fell back onto the bed, sitting with his legs together as he tried oh so desperately to ignore how he could still feel Yuuji’s hand on his ass, hot and firm and  _ pressing _ . His toes curled a little inside the boots he wore as he felt himself beginning to stiffen, thankful he had the skirt of the dress to hide with. 

“Is there not? There should have been something to match.” Yuuji, seemingly unaware of Takumi’s problem, turned and went back to where Takumi’s clothes were still piled on the floor over by the armchair. Takumi watched him for a few moments before glancing down to himself and then away again. The pressure of hiding himself between his legs, making sure to keep his hands on his knees to look  _ natural _ was horrendous; If anything, this was making it  _ worse.  _

Not to mention, Yuuji wasn’t a human. What if he could sense the change in Takumi’s hormones? Takumi had never dealt with this shit before!

Takumi was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Yuuji was back in front of him until there was a silky black  _ thong _ hanging freely from Yuuji’s index finger. Takumi stared, mind immediately blanking at the idea of wearing something so…

So…

“Inui-kun? Is everything okay?” 

“I-- I’m fine, but what the fuck makes you think I’d wear--” Oh, god. His voice shook. Takumi had to get away, this was too much for him to handle. 

As he stood, Yuuji’s hand was immediately on his shoulder and pressed him back down to sit again, firm and controlling. He smiled gently.

“You're having trouble adjusting to this, would you like some assistance?” He set the thong to the side, and before Takumi could say a thing, Yuuji was crouching in front of him, hands on his knees to pull them apart. Takumi jumped, trying to pull away.

‘H-hey! Wait, Kiba!” Takumi’s voice came out as a surprised squeak. Yuuji just laughed lightly, forcing his legs apart and reaching up to move Takumi’s dress out of the way. 

“It’s alright, Inui-kun. I’m sure you could use some stress relief, right? I’ll take care of you…” Before Takumi could deny or resist, Yuuji had closed his hand around Takumi and began to stroke him with soft, gentle motions. Takumi was instantly weak to the touch, his eyes falling shut as a small, surprised moan worked its way from his throat. 

“K-kiba…” Takumi curled inwards on himself a little, both hands gripping the bedspread below as Yuuji gave a few more pumps, thumb brushing past the tip of Takumi’s erection to spread the small beads of leaking fluid around his head and down his shaft for slickness. Then, without warning, he leaned in and closed his lips around the full length of Takumi’s hardened cock. Takumi gasped, another small moan was wrung from him as Yuuji immediately got to work sucking and teasing with his tongue along the underside. He tried to say Kiba’s name, tried to reach up with a shaky hand to push him back. He had never experienced something like this before despite not being a virgin, and having sucked several dicks in his life, it was embarrassing to not only have someone else pleasure him, but have it be  _ Yuuji _ of all people!

However, before he could even put a finger against Yuuji, Yuuji had reached up with one of his free hands and snagged Takumi’s hand in a tight grip, pressing it down to the bed as he paused the sucking in order to look up to Takumi. As though to make up for stopping, his other hand continued. 

“Is it good, Inui-kun? How do you feel?” Yuuji’s thumb brushed past the tip each time his hand went up and down, and it had Takumi trembling as he struggled to control his hips from raising into each and every movement. 

“Y-you don’t.. Have to... --” Whatever else Takumi had been about to say was cut off as he quickly raised a hand to his mouth in order to stop another one of those embarrassing moans from being heard, this one louder and more pronounced than the last few. Yuuji just smiled and gave a nod, taking Takumi back into his mouth while his hand moved downwards to gently fondle and squeeze at whatever his mouth couldn’t reach. Takumi whined softly, legs squeezing against Yuuji as he shook, ears full of obscene slurping noises and his own heavy breathing. 

He didn’t last very much longer after that; Yuuji’s tongue was a magic he had never felt before, and his body was already sensitive from his heightened senses. He tried to pull his hand free from Yuuji’s, forgetting how to do anything other than stutter and whimper, as he tried to let Yuuji know he was about to come. It was too late though, and Takumi had a feeling Yuuji just  _ didn’t _ care. 

“K-ki---  _ Ah _ !!” Takumi bit into his finger as he came, body tense as Yuuji worked him through orgasm, not letting up for even a second until every last drop of Takumi was out. A few seconds later Takumi fell to his side on the bed, exhausted, and Yuuji rose from the ground, his hand still closed around Takumi’s. He reached down and brushed sweat slicked bangs from Takumi’s face, tucking several strands behind his ear before leading down and pressing a gentle kiss to his heated forehead. 

“I’ll have the rest of your clothes delivered while you get some rest, alright Inui-kun? We can have you start tomorrow; For now, get some rest.” Takumi slowly pushed himself up, giving a silent nod. He watched as Yuuji smiled, reaching out to brush his fingers down Takumi’s head again. If Takumi weren’t so tired and humiliated, he would have told Yuuji to fuck off. 

“I’ll leave you alone for now, then.” With that, Yuuji made his exit through the door, making sure to close it on his way out. 

Takumi couldn’t ignore the sound of a lock sliding into place. 

After a few moments, he yanked the boots off and flung them across the room with a growl, before tearing off the dress and chucking it onto the floor. He would rather be naked than wear it for another second. 

He paced around the room for a good while before he eventually dropped back down onto the bed and pulled the comforter up around his shoulders with a scowl.

* * *

The week passed by in a frenzied blur of constant embarrassment, along with Yuuji’s ever constant presence, and, more surprisingly, Smart Lady clinging to his arm like they were  _ best friends _ . 

When Takumi wasn’t being chased into a corner by Yuuji’s comments about his appearance and how he was  _ so _ glad Takumi had decided to work with him and stay by his side, he was locked up in that boring little room, soon joined by Smart Lady, who had decided to take up bringing snacks and tea while complaining or gossiping about her coworkers and everyday life. 

Like she was now. 

Yuuji was gone, off at a meeting, apparently. When he had first brought Takumi to Smart Brain, he had said Takumi was going to be working for him. However, Takumi hadn’t really done much of… anything, really. He didn’t often leave the bedroom or main office, despite his position. It was strange, and Takumi didn’t have a good feeling about it. Still, Smart Lady would often unlock the door and they would relax in the main office until Yuuji’s return. 

Yuuji never seemed to question it, so they never brought it up. 

Maybe he was sending Smart Lady up to keep Takumi company in his absence, but Takumi wasn’t sure that was the real reason she’d always come. 

The two of them were sitting in the main office, Takumi slouched in one of the guest chairs, while Smart Lady spun around lazily in Yuuji’s office chair, one slender leg over the other. 

“Have you been using that formula I brought you? The foundation we wear dries your skin out, so it’s important to use every night~” Takumi scowled, casting a glance to her. 

For someone who was hellbent on helping destroy the world, Smart Lady sure loved to use cosmetics created by  _ humans _ . 

“Hm. You should use it; Your skin will get all cracked and dry.” Despite her insistence, she shrugged. 

“I keep telling you, I’m not into that crap.” Takumi crossed his arms, glancing down at the annoying gloves that clung to his hands and forearms. He would just take them off, but they were annoying to get on in the first place and once the silver cuffs closed around his biceps, they were  _ there _ . 

“Whine, whine, whine~ You know, you were a lot less  _ whinier _ as our enemy. Also, you need the make up; Trust me.” She spun to a stop facing him and leaned forward, smirking as he snapped his head up to glare at her. 

“I don’t  _ need _ that, I  _ need _ you to--” 

“Aren’t you tired of being cooped up here and playing the house pet, puppy?” She interrupted him and stood, making her way over to the opposite chair. Between them was a little coffee table filled with drinks and snacks. She reached down and grabbed a bag of squid flavored chips before she dropped rather ungracefully into her seat. 

“.. Of course I am. What the fuck else am I supposed to do? Even if I said I wanted to leave, it isn’t like he’d--” Smart Lady sighed loudly, tearing open the bag. 

“Figures. Yuuji’s all over you, but you have no idea what to do with that. Typical  _ man _ . If  _ I _ had someone like that at my beck and call at every second of the day, then I’d--” Takumi sat up and scowled. 

“The fuck are you talking about?? Does it look like  _ he’s _ the one stuck in this stupid position?” Now Takumi was not only annoyed, he was confused as well. He glared and reached down, snagging up an unopened bottle of yuzu lemon. 

“Uh,  _ no. _ But I do know a thing or two about him, and how he  _ feels _ for you~ He’d do anything for you, Inui-kun, It’s almost sickening. You’re still our enemy, yet he insists on keeping you where he can protect you and watch over you, he’s  _ that _ desperate. And you haven’t even thought of taking advantage of that? How pure.” She giggled softly, then shoved a handful of chips into her mouth, not seeming to care about the oils and dust that quickly coated her pristine blue gloves.

Takumi’s scowl died to a light frown and he stared at her, her words slowly beginning to click into place. 

What she was saying was--

“Poor, poor Inui-kun. You’re so stupid, but that’s okay; I doubt Yuuji loves you for your intelligence.” Smart Lady laughed, her voice high and grating. If Takumi were a lesser person, he might have dumped his drink all over her and stormed out. 

However, he had actually come to appreciate her random visits, as annoying as she was. It reminded him of how he lived with Keitaro and Mari. The snarky quips and obnoxious comments made him think of how he had gone from aimless wanderer, to having a stable home and people he could call friends. 

Letting out a huff, he sat back in his seat, content to hold his drink rather than consume it. 

How were they?

Keitaro and Mari…

There wasn’t a day where he didn’t think about them and worry about them; Did they think of him, too? 

Did they…

Did they think he had betrayed them?

Surely Keitaro would have gotten the deposit from Takumi’s first week by now, though… 

Takumi closed his eyes, willing himself to forget the faces of his best friends, for now. He couldn’t handle the idea of them hurt or upset because of him. 

Then, the door opened, and in walked Yuuji. He paused, taking in the sight of both Smart Lady and Takumi sitting around, before he smiled slightly and made his way over to his desk. Smart Lady gave a hum of interest and stood, casting a glance to Yuuji, and then Takumi. 

“We’ll continue our talk later~” She giggled, turning towards the door. Yuuji looked up, observing the two for a moment before he took a seat at his desk. 

Moments later, they were alone. 

“How was your day, Inui-kun?” Yuuji had turned his attention back down to his desk, beginning to sort through some files. Takumi didn’t answer at first, instead pondering through the conversation he and Smart Lady had talked about only minutes ago. 

Would it… really help Takumi to play along? To get closer to Yuuji than he was truly comfortable with at the moment, and to…

_ Manipulate _ him? 

“Inui-kun?” Takumi didn’t answer, instead rising to his feet. Yuuji paused, looking up as Takumi made his way over to him. It had only been a week, but his balance had improved a lot, especially with Smart Lady basically coaching him every morning, when she came and insisted on caking his face with gunk and paints, for  _ fun _ . 

As Takumi approached Yuuji, he steeled himself. 

He would either look stupid, and his effort would be wasted, or… 

Smart Lady was right, and his sloppy, rapidly growing plan could begin. 

“It was fine.” Takumi said, forcing his voice to be calm. He placed his hand to the back of Yuuji’s chair and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Takumi didn’t really know what he was doing, but his gut told him this was a good start. 

Yuuji froze, surprised by Takumi’s bold move. Despite how heavy he had come onto Takumi the first day, he hadn’t touched him beyond the occasional hand to a shoulder or waist to keep him steady while he lost his balance like a fool in the shoes he was forced to wear. 

It was the first time they had kissed though, and even with his eyes closed, Takumi could tell Yuuji was pleased by the way he was melting into Takumi. 

Their kiss lasted several long, long seconds. It was clean and chaste, and when Takumi broke it, Yuuji was already leaning up to pull him back down, a hand to his cheek. Takumi let himself be guided down, allowing Yuuji to take control as their lips came together again.

“Inui-kun..” Yuuji’s voice was soft, almost pleading. Without a word, Takumi deepened their kiss, not exactly an  _ expert _ at this kind of thing, but still experienced enough to know how to make out with someone. Then, Yuuji was pulling him in, pushing him to the desk and leaning against Takumi as he was sat down, a hand flat to the desk surface. Takumi wrapped an arm around him, fingers digging into the fine fabric of his blazer, his other hand to the desk beside Yuuji’s. 

Yuuji was breathless when he broke their kiss, and the closeness of their bodies had Takumi feeling Yuuji, already erect, against his leg. Takumi shivered, toes curling in one of his boots., as Yuuji nipped at one of his earlobes. 

“Inui-kun...Is it really… is it really alright?” Takumi was barely able to give a nod before their lips crashed together again, Yuuji’s hand to the back of his head for a moment before he shoved his work documents off the desk and laid Takumi down, crawling between his legs. 

Takumi’s face was beet red, his breath coming out in little pants. How was he so turned on by a few kisses? He swallowed, nervous. 

“You… can call me Takumi…” Takumi bit his lip, remembering the way Yuuji had told him to address him by his given name several days prior. He looked up, watching under thickly inked lashes as Yuuji stared down to him stunned, his own cheeks tingeing red. 

“Yuuji…” Takumi added Yuuji’s name, breathing out a soft as possible as he willed himself to calm down. A moment later, Yuuji was beaming and he leaned in, giving a small nod, eager but shy.

“Then… T-Takumi…” Yuuji gave another nod, as though agreeing he was able to say Takumi’s name rather than the normal, respectable ‘ _ Inui-kun’ _ . Takumi tightened the arm he had around Yuuji and slid his hand up to Yuuji’s cheek, guiding Yuuji to kiss him again. Every second turned more and more heated, and Takumi was unable to hold in a small noise as Yuuji broke the kiss and went for his neck, the other hand trailing up into his dress and sliding around, feeling. 

Hot, firm fingertips brushed against Takumi’s belly and thigh leaving small, tingling trails on Takumi as one of Yuuji’s fingers looped around the strap of the thong he wore and pulled down on it. The useless garment fell with ease, and Yuuji pulled away from Takumi long enough to get it off one of his legs before he was between Takumi’s parted legs again, hoisting one of his legs up as he situated himself. From one of his desk drawers he grabbed a bottle and flipped the cap open, pausing only for a moment to flip Takumi’s dress up. Takumi bit his lip, anxiety telling him they were moving way too fast. 

He couldn’t back down, though. 

Not now.

He swallowed, watching as Yuuji poured a handful of scentless liquid onto his hand, slicking his fingers up and then reaching right between Takumi’s legs. Takumi jumped as he felt Yuuji’s wet fingers brush past his entrance, thumb returning to lightly massage the outside of the muscle. Takumi breathed in sharply, one of his legs jerking up. 

It felt weird. 

He looked away with burning cheeks, unable to watch. 

“Y-you don’t.. Need to do all that…” He swallowed thickly, biting his lip again as Yuuji hummed in amusement, pace slowing as he seemed to find more enjoyment in teasing Takumi now that he had him laid out on his desk. 

“I want you to enjoy yourself, Takumi…” Despite his confidence and hold over the situation, Takumi didn’t miss the barest minimum of a stutter in Yuuji’s voice as he said Takumi’s birth name. Takumi was about to speak again when Yuuji suddenly leaned down between his legs, one hand taking his stiff, aching cock, while the other began to teasingly penetrate Takumi, starting with the very tip of his index finger. Takumi squeaked, and then promptly covered his face with both hands. 

“K-kiba, wait…” Yuuji was already working on him though, index finger slowly working its way inside him as he stroked down Takumi’s length, then pulling out as his hand went up again, both going in a gentle rhythm. Takumi couldn’t help but moan softly into his hands, his body trembling from the stimulation. 

Yuuji was saying words down below, but he couldn’t quite make out what he was saying aside from things like  _ pretty _ and  _ good _ . 

As Yuuji began to add a second finger he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the head of Takumi’s cock, warm breath and moist lips only fueling the rapidly rising need inside him. 

Takumi squirmed on the desk as Yuuji continued to play with him, taking his time with each and every thrust and stretch of his fingers. Finally, Takumi couldn’t take it anymore. 

“P-please, hurry…” His arms shook over his burning face, too embarrassed to properly look. Yuuji paused his ministrations, thumb stopped on Takumi’s tip. Takumi whined softly, hips wiggling in Yuuji’s direction, both legs raised and waiting. Then, Yuuji’s fingers pulled out and Takumi heard the sound of his belt loosening. He kept his eyes covered, listening as Yuuji messed around for several moments. 

Something firm and hot and much,  _ much _ larger than fingers pressed against his entrance, and Takumi suddenly found his arms being pulled from his face as Yuuji slipped his fingers through Takumi’s and shoved them against the desk, exhaling heavily. 

“Takumi… Look at me.. I want to see you as I…” Without another word, he began to press into Takumi. 

Takumi’s legs trembled, and he let out a small, choked gasp as his body began to stretch to accommodate Yuuji’s girth. He wasn’t even a quarter of the way inside Takumi and Takumi  _ knew _ this was a mistake; Yuuji was big, too big. As tears began to form in his eyes, Yuuji leaned in to kiss them away, his lips then going to Takumi’s forehead, mumbling soft, encouraging words. Takumi let out another soft cry as Yuuji continued to slide inside him, inch by inch. He had never been so full in his life. 

As Yuuji sheathed himself fully into Takumi, Takumi felt himself arch off the desk and against Yuuji, body shaking uncontrollably from the sensations. Yuuji let out a soft breath, his own cheeks flushed. He lowered his head into Takumi’s neck and clutched Takumi’s hands tight, slowly beginning to pull out. Yuuji’s name slipped from Takumi’s lips, his own hands squeezing Yuuji’s in return. 

It hurt; It hurt pretty bad, Takumi couldn’t even lie to himself. He’d fucked before, he wasn’t a virgin, but this was something entirely different. Still, as Yuuji was pulling out, his cock brushed past something inside that had Takumi whimpering beneath him, and Yuuji took that as a chance to push back in, pressing against the same spot once more. Takumi cried out, unprepared for the action; Yuuji’s name fell from again, tone stunned and somewhat dazed. 

One of Yuuji’s hands raised up, stroking softly at Takumi’s sweat soaked bangs, and he leaned up, pressing kisses to his jaw and cheek, whispering in his ear about how he was doing so good and how Yuuji loved him, how he was taking Yuuji so well. 

Takumi moaned, one of the heels of his boots jerking against the edge of the desk before Yuuji reached back and pulled Takumi’s leg around his waist to give Takumi’s lower half more support. Like this, they were pressed flush against one another as Yuuji began to rock in and out of him, continuing to caress Takumi’s cheek as he pressed their lips together, swallowing up anymore of Takumi’s whimpers and cries. 

How could something so painful feel so amazing at the same time? 

Takumi was growing light headed as Yuuji began to set pace, eyes shut and stars flashing behind his eyelids with each and every snap of Yuuji’s hips. 

When Yuuji finally broke the kiss he leaned up, one hand grasping Takumi’s hip while the other kept Takumi’s hand in his. He pounded into Takumi, the force jerking Takumi against the desk, yet his grip on Takumi kept him in place. Like the day he had first experienced any physical intimacy with Yuuji, Takumi’s ears were once again filled with obscenities; His own moans, his and Yuuji’s heavy breathing, the sound of bare skin smacking against bare skin. As Takumi opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Yuuji, whose eyes were closed with a look of concentration on his flushed, sweaty face. Takumi felt his lips parting, as though wanting to say something, but before he could muster up the strength or courage to force anything other than a stupid, nonsensical noist out of his mouth, Yuuji dropped down onto him, face burried in Takumi’s neck again as he released Takumi’s hip and took Takumi’s cock in his hand, beginning to pump mercilessly. 

“Takumi…. C-come with me, at the same time, Takumi... “ Takumi squirmed under him, the sensations too intense for him to handle. 

“K-kiba,,, Kiba.. Too m-much---” Takumi let out a sharp cry as he felt Yuuji’s hips sputter to a rough stop, heat soon filling Takumi’s already stuffed hole. It wasn’t over, though, as Yuuji kept stroking. Moments later, Takumi came with a whimper, his own body twitching uncontrollably. 

Panting and exhausted, Takumi barey registered as Yuuji slipped an arm under him, his other hand finally releasing Takumi’s in favor of cradling the back of his head as he lifted Takumi, sliding backwards and into his office chair. Takumi flopped against Yuuji, head against his shoulder as Yuuji managed to rearrange Takumi with his back to Yuuji’s chest in a way that didn’t pull Yuuji from where he was buried deep inside him. Takumi moaned softly, now stuffed more than ever due to the angle. 

Weren’t they finished? 

Takumi felt sticky, the front of his dress covered with his own release. He mumbled Yuuji’s given name, shifting a little as Yuuji reached forward and into the open desk drawer where he had pulled the bottle of lubrication from. Takumi closed his eyes and swallowed, the soreness of having Yuuji slamming in and out of him already beginning to set in.

That… certainly had been a turn of events Takumi hadn’t seen coming. 

Not that he had never thought of--

With  _ Yuuji _ .

An arm wrapped around Takumi, and he found his head being angled a little. Before he realized it, something slender was being slipped around his neck, followed by Yuuji’s lips pressing against his forehead as he shifted his hips upwards and into Takumi again. 

Takumi moaned, his eyes fluttering open to catch their reflection in a medium sized mirror that had been sitting on Yuuji’s desk. 

A collar was around his neck; Slender and black. A flush of humiliation crept across his cooling cheeks, heating them up again. 

“K-Kiba, you-- Ah…!” Yuuji pulled him tight against his chest, arm wrapped tight around Takumi as his hips began to rise again, pace painfully slow as he sought for that sweet spot he had found inside Takumi before. 

“I’ll… Take care of you, Takumi…” His breath was already coming out in small pants and Takumi could feel him growing hard inside him again. Takumi closed his eyes, swallowing down the shame of letting someone put a  _ collar _ around his neck. 

Instead, he focused on what he had talked about with Smart Lady. 

Perhaps he could find a way to be the one in charge of Yuuji. 

“Y-Yuuji….” He bit his lip, voice coming out far softer than he had intended. He shifted against Yuuji, allowing himself to grind down on Yuuji as he began to rock into Takumi once more, his own cock quickly growing erect once more. 

He refused to be the pet in this situation. 

Perhaps Yuuji just needed guidance. 

Takumi slid his arm around Yuuji’s neck, tilting his head back at an awkward angle to meet Yuuji’s lips. 

He would let Yuuji hold the leash, but make no mistake...

Takumi would be his owner. 


End file.
